


Fall Kiss

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Post-Curse, sugary fluff like cotton candy, this is a fluffy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Kyoru out on a date in the fall time
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Fall Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfic some time ago after I saw fanart by awkwardtacos on tumblr who drew Kyoru in cute fall-style clothes

Tohru was so _happy._ The happiest she had felt in a long time. She was six months into officially dating Kyo. They went out on dates, hugged, kissed, and cuddled under the kotatsu late at night until Shigure would tell them to go to bed. 

They were also planning on moving out of Shigure’s, trying to find a place of their own. The mountain was an ideal location, particularly for Kyo. Tohru just hoped she would be able to send letters to her friends and Yuki from that far away. No matter where they would decide to live, she was just happy to be with him. 

“You look so cute today, Tohru,” Kyo said, bending close to say the words into her ear. She blushes. 

“You do too, Kyo-Kun. I like your hat.” She winks. Then it was his turn to be pink in the face. 

He wraps his arm around her waist as they strolled together, currently out on another date. It was a cold chilly November day. Tohru wore an orange long sleeve shirt with an overall dress and black stocking. He wears a light green shirt with a darker green button-up over that with jeans. Atop his head sits a grey knit hat that Tohru made for him. 

“Have you heard from Yuki?” He asks curiously as they get some boba tea. Strawberry for her, Mango for him. 

“I have! He’s busy at Uni, staying with Machi at her apartment.” Tohru replies. 

Kyo nods as they keep talking about Yuki and other Sohmas, laughing and smiling. Amidst their conversation, she tugs on Kyo’s sleeve, and he stops mid-sentence to look at her. Tohru lifts herself on her tippy toes, her other hand not holding boba tea touches his cheek. Kyo makes her feel so loved every day and the fact they’re about to head into a new adventure together to hopefully get married and start a family fills Tohru with excitement. 

“T-Tohru?” He asks.

“Yes, Kyo-kun?”

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to kiss you.” She replies matter-of-factly. 

“Here? Now?”

“Definitely,” Tohru says with another smile, pulling his face closer and kisses him.


End file.
